


The Misunderstood Angel's

by The_Ghost_Writer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Demons, Falling In Love, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8354599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Ghost_Writer/pseuds/The_Ghost_Writer





	

The Misunderstood Angel’s

 

I looked through my old collection of books and tilted my head slightly. My long black hair of my vessel getting in my eyes when I looked to the side at the books and pondered what I was going to do with my day. My brother Castiel wanted me to come down to earth he sent me a note saying:  
“Pastel, Brother,  
I desperately need your help with a matter that is life and death so please come as soon as you can.  
Your brother,  
Castiel.”  
Pastel….I sighed, my name had been a joke since the dawn of time, I was also one of the most despised angels, Castiel was up higher on that list but I was getting close. I was like Metatron for liking human things and people despised me for it, they said I was too human and that I wasn’t an angel.  
My other sister Joyce wanted me to stay and that angered me I cared for her deeply though, she never judged. She had stayed by my side through thick and thin but when I was forced back to heaven when we re-grouped after Metatron she choose Hannah and I never forgave her, Hannah didn’t despise me but she forced me back when she knew how much the angels hated me, even Castiel thought it was cruel.  
Though one angel that didn’t was Aziel. Aziel was special, he was unique and not like any other angel I met. He had a passion inside him to do whatever he wanted and wasn’t scared of what the other angels thought but he would never want to come with me, he only talked to me when I helped him with his pranks. I sighed and rubbed my forehead.  
“I just have to forget about him, Castiel needs my help.” I mumbled to myself.  
I was excited, I loved the human world I found it fascinating, I hadn’t been down there since I was forced back up and before that it had been over two hundred years, earth was my favorite. My father had created humans who had evolved to fight and fight in a world that was supremely cruel especially the Winchesters, they were the toughest fighters of all and they had a lot of people rooting for them.  
I glared at my bookshelf and grabbed a knapsack and filled it with books and CD’s, I heard Dean liked old rock from Castiel so I packed Aerosmith’s Greatest Hits and AC/DC Back in Black CD, they were my favorites but I could get more. I knew every way out of heaven, thanks to Castiel and Chloe (another angel I knew) and thanks to some of the souls up here who helped me including a Bobby Singer, it would be a breeze getting out.  
I sneaked down the blatantly white hallway and headed toward the “hidden” exit out of heaven. I fell backward as I bumped into someone, “Pastel? Where are you going?”  
“Aziel?” I blurted and a blush creeped onto my face and I tried to hide my face with my long while looking at his dark brown almost blacked hair vessel with dark blue eyes, “Aren’t you supposed to be on lockdown after the confetti fiasco in Joyce’s office?”  
Aziel shrugged, he just winked at me, “I snuck out.” Aziel said with his vessel’s british accent, I rolled my eyes at this, this was typical of Aziel but one of the many reasons why I liked him.  
“I....I…I’m going to go see Castiel, do you want to come?” I stuttered, did he just wink at me? Or was it just him being him?  
“So you are sneaking out Pas?” Aziel smiled at me with a wide grin, “Can I come?”  
A small smile erupted onto my lips  
“No promises!” Aziel winked.  
I blushed and looked away then headed for the exit which was a plain white door but how you could tell was there was a small, barely noticeable, symbol carved into the door. I opened the door and jumped with Aziel right behind me. Once we landed on earth there was an angel guarding the entrance.  
“PASTEL! What are you doing down here?!” The angel yelled.  
“On a mission to make sure Castiel is not doing anything stupid, Aziel came with for backup.” I told him smiling then I grabbed Aziel’s hand, trying to think of anything of it and we vanished.  
I was outside a bunker door it was old and rusted, though it looked like it had been used a lot. All of a sudden the rusted red door busted open to have guns pointed at us, one was a really tall man that was handsome with long chestnut brown hair that fell nicely around his face with light hazel eyes that had a look to them that they had seen a lot. He held the gun steady, like he had years of experience doing so and he wasn’t afraid to pull the trigger, he stood as though he was ready to be attacked and that he was always ready.  
The other man wasn’t as tall but had muscle and just as handsome he had lighter chocolate brown hair with spikes in the front, it wasn't long like the other but it gave him the bad-boy tone and his olive green eyes looked haunted but a very dangerous tone to them, he had a six-o-clock shadow going and he looked like he was fighting a war, that he wasn't winning. His stance was just as ready as the other man, but he looked more deadly and ready to kill, which is what I saw in his eyes.  
That must have been Sam and Dean Winchester.  
Then there was a poof and Castiel was in front them.  
“Pastel? Aziel?” Castiel questioned and then frowned, “Pastel why did you bring Aziel?”  
“Pastel what kind of angel name is Pastel?” Dean snickered and I sighed, not again.  
“So are we going to get shot? Even though it would be useless?” Aziel asked, looking between the Winchesters and giving them a wicked smirk. I glared at Dean for teasing me.  
“Aziel, knock it off.” I sighed, I don’t know what it was with this angel, he got under skin but I could never get truly mad, “Castiel, I brought him because he’s….he’s my friend and yours too.”  
My heart broke a little bit when I said friend but I didn’t want to say anything else because I was afraid of what Castiel and his friends would say.  
“Cas, did you ask them to come?” Dean asked jerking me back to the conversation at hand.  
“Yes Dean I did, I’ve been trying to get Pas back out of Heaven for a while.” Castiel sighed, “Hannah kind of forced him back.”  
“Why is he so important?” Dean asked.  
“Dean….he is a friend, can’t you understand that?” Castiel asked smiling at him, Dean looked at him and something in his eyes changed that I was amused by.  
“Fine Cas.” Dean sighed.  
“Why am I such a hassle?” Aziel asked glowering at Castiel, “I just sunk Alantis over a thousand years ago!”  
I let a laugh escape my lips.  
Sam’s eyes widened, “You what?”  
“Just ignore that Sam,” Castiel sighed, “Dean can we go inside?”  
“Uh yeah Cas, since you deem them safe then sure.” Dean said and we all went inside, the place was massive it had a library and a lot of magic surrounding it with warding and many other things.  
“A lot of warding.” I remarked.  
“Yeah can’t be too safe.” Sam said, “A lot of bad things out there.”  
“True.” I told him, “Oh yeah Dean I took these out of my personal collection.”  
I grabbed the CD’s out of my bag and handed them to him, “AC/DC? Aerosmith? Nice!” Dean exclaimed, “Wait….how does an angel even know these?”  
“Pas is very unique Dean.” Castiel told him, “He likes the human world…a lot.”  
Then all of a sudden there was a blaring sound and a bright red light started flashing, Dean and Sam un-holstered there guns again and Castiel got out his angel blade and I did the same. Aziel looked tense, he was never one for violence. There was a bright light and after a few seconds it was gone, standing on the table with dark blonde almost brown hair and bronze eyes, “Look whose here, Pastel!”  
“Gabriel?” I mumbled in shock, “What in the actual hell?”  
“The actual hell is about due east…but I don’t think you’re asking that.” Gabriel mused.  
“What are you doing here Gabriel?” Dean demanded.  
“Oh I came to see what the latest trouble the Winchesters are in and to see Pastel.” Gabriel told him walking to the edge of the table and jumping well the guns were still pointed at him.  
“Put your guns away, he won’t do anything.” Castiel sighed.  
“He killed me over 100 times!” Dean yelled.  
“In a time loop, you were perfectly fine.” Gabriel sighed, “I was just teaching Sammy here a lesson.”  
Sam hadn’t said a word, he was extremely quiet and had lowered his gun already. His face was bright red and he looked as though someone had lit a fire underneath him, “G-Gabriel, go.” Sam said stumbling over his own words.  
“Come on Sam, we had fun!” Gabriel told him walking closer.  
I rolled my eyes, “Gabriel, can’t you see your present isn’t wanted?”  
“I came to tell you some vital information.” Gabriel tsked, “About Sam and Dean’s lives and why Castiel dragged you down here.”  
“Spill, Gabriel.” Castiel told him.  
“The word is a witch….oh Rowena was her name I think? Has some pretty powerful soon to come your way.” Gabriel told us, “Luckily I came to help.”  
“If you know where she is, you asshat, spill.” Dean growled re-aiming his gun at Gabriel.  
“About two days from here.” Gabriel told him and he started moving away but as he did Sam was about to grab his hand but pulled his away.  
“Why is she delayed?” Sam whispered.  
“I may or may not have gotten witch hazel in her system.” Gabriel told him.  
Sam’s eyes widened and he smiled a bit, “Uh thanks.”  
“Of course.” Gabriel said then he vanished.  
“HE’s still in the building.” I said.  
“Leave him be.” Sam said, Dean was about to say something then Sam added, “Please.”  
“Fine, whatever, angel freaking haven.” Dean yelled throwing his hands in the air, “I need a beer.”  
“I need to talk to you, Pastel.” Castiel touched my shoulder and we were gone. We were now outside, it was dark and I could hear crickets in the distance and water running somewhere.  
“Where are, Castiel?”  
“Somewhere we can talk.” Castiel answered, “I need you to do something for me….something well for Dean, I need to watch him.”  
“Castiel are you in love with Dean?” I asked.  
“Just like you’re in love with Aziel.” Castiel snapped back, “I’m sorry but please do this for me.”  
“What do you need?” I asked.  
“Go to the King of Hell, he wants Rowena dead. Tell him her location, help him get her.”  
“They can take on a witch.” I told Castiel.  
“She has the book of the damned, and you know if Rowena is close the darkness follows.” Castiel told me.  
I shuttered, “I thought it was rumors.”  
“No its not, go brother.”  
“Fine.” I told him then zapped away to where I thought Crowley was.

 

Aziel’s POV

I was pacing back and forth waiting for Castiel and Aziel to return, I was worried sick. I know I seemed carefree and like I didn’t care for anyone but Pastel was my world. Castiel returned but Pastel was not with him, I frowned, “Castiel where is Pastel?”  
“He is running an errand for me.” Castiel told me, I stopped, this kind of thing was never good especially with the witch Rowena coming because she wasn’t no ordinary witch  
“What kind of errand?” I asked angrily.  
“Nothing that concerns you.” Castiel told me, then I got out my angel blade and shoved him against a wall.  
“PUT HIM DOWN!” Dean hollered from across the room, “OR SO HELP ME I WILL KILL YOU!”  
“Not until he tells me what kind of fools errand he sent Pastel on.” Aziel yelled back.  
“Fine Aziel, I sent him after Crowley!” Castiel gasped as my angel blade touched his neck and I let it slide against him. Castiel winced but couldn’t yell. I let out an annoyed grunt and let him fall to the ground.  
“I should kill you! He’s going to get himself killed!” With that I zapped out of there and to where Pastel was.

 

Dean Winchester’s POV

Dean ran over to Castiel and bent down beside him, “Castiel are you okay?”  
“I should have expected that.” Castiel groaned.  
“No you shouldn’t have, you dumbass.” Dean told him then he bent down and did the last thing he thought he would ever do and he kissed him. 

Sam Winchester’s POV

Sam was completely and utterly shocked but he turned around and ran to find Gabriel, he collided with him in the hall and kissed him.

Pastel’s POV

I had found where Crowley was it took a little bit but it wasn’t too hard, you just had to track demon activity. The demons weren’t ones to be careful. The problem was Aziel had found and told me I wasn’t going in alone, I cared too deeply for Aziel to go in with me.  
“Aziel, you could die!”  
“I don’t care, you are not going in alone!” Aziel yelled, “I’m your friend and I’m coming!”  
I frowned, “FINE!”  
We went in where Crowley was, it was an abandoned asylum, it looked utterly hideous on the outside and had no trespassing signs everywhere. We went inside with our angel blades ready, the inside looked a lot better, it was made of brick and had torches to light the path and different wooden doors everywhere.  
Then a demon came around the corner, he’s eyes turned pitch black, “We are just here to talk to Crowley.”  
“So you broke in, fat chance!” The demon rushed at us, I didn’t want bloodshed because I didn’t want to cause a war.  
“It’s about Rowena!” I yelled.  
“Oh really? Then the boss should be interested.” The demon hissed, “Come on then.”  
I sighed and followed the demon and we went in two big doors and we entered into a throne room were a man in a nice suit with a red tie and thinning ebony brown hair, his eyes were a light hazel at the moment and currently were giving a foul look at the man guiding us. This man reeked of power and seemed like he had been through his fair share of battles.  
“Why are two angels here?” Crowley asked tapping his fingers on the arm rest of his throne.  
“They have news on Rowena, sir.” The demon told him.  
“Oh really? I’ll be the judge of that.” Crowley told him, “Now leave.”  
“Crowley, Rowena has Witch Hazel in her system and her warding spell is down. You can track her.” I told him.  
Crowley stopped and did something, “Come with me, for I know its not a trap.”  
I sighed and looked at Aziel who nodded, “Fine.”  
Crowley zapped away but before I could Aziel stopped, “Wait.”  
“If anything happens, I want to say I love you.” Aziel smiled then kissed me.  
Then we zapped away.  
“Fergus….I bet this was you.” Rowena growled, she was laying on the ground in a dingy hotel room, her belongings scattered everywhere. It looked like she had been running from something, I saw hex bags on the greyish-brown bed along with herbs and a skull of something, there were more of that on the beige carpet and on the wooden table.  
“Not in the slightest mother, but this is the best Christmas present.” Crowley told her smugly, he surveyed the room and frowned, “What are you preparing?”  
I heard her mumble something in Latin and then Crowley jumped out the way and the spell was about to hit me and Aziel jumped in the way and I saw the angel light go out of him. Then I heard Latin again and I zapped out of there and too the Winchester’s bunker.  
I landed on my knees, tears were falling down my face and I couldn’t get them to stop. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and it was Castiel and I turned around and shoved an angel blade in his stomach, it was his fault Aziel was dead. A gun fired and it hit me in the shoulder and I zapped out of there.

3 Years Later

There were books everywhere, and I pushed my cart down the aisle, and put books back and kept going. This was my new life, I owned a bookstore. My grace was stolen a little over two years ago and now I was human, I liked the human life.  
The Winchesters quit hunting me, Heaven quit hunting me and this was my new life.  
“Pastel?” A voice asked.  
“Oh hello honey.” I told a man with chocolate brown hair and light blue eyes, I picked up the little boy next to him, my son, “Hello Aziel.”


End file.
